The overall goal of this application is the improvement of the oncology education program for students in Medicine, Dentistry, Nursing, and Allied Medical Professions at The Ohio State University. The following specific program objectives will guide the methodology in achieving this end. The application proposes: 1. To develop, implement, and evaluate an integrated multidisciplinary oncology education program for health profession students. 2. To develop core oncology (cancer) curricula in the content areas of epidemiology, prevention, biostatistics, nutrition, and psychosocial/rehabilitative aspects of cancer, and to improve on a selective basis, current cancer curricula. 3. To provide professional schools the methods and opportunities to further develop and teach such courses in an integrated multidisciplinary manner. 4. To provide these students with opportunities for short-term practical experiences in the application of cancer knowledge, including introducing students to research concepts, principles and methodologies, and current areas of research in oncology. A multidisciplinary team consisting of oncology specialists from representative disciplines, basic science faculty, professional educators representing Nursing, Dentistry, Allied Medical Professions, and medical education will be involved in planning, developing, and evaluating the oncology education program. To accomplish this, the Departments of Medicine, Radiology, Pathology, Pediatrics, Surgery, Obstetrics and Gynecology, Medical Microbiology, and Preventive Medicine in the College of Medicine, the Colleges of Dentistry and Nursing, The School of Allied Medical Professions and the Division of Research and Evaluation in Medical Education will be joint collaborators in this project. A Cancer Education Committee will assist the Principal Investigator and the Project Directors in planning, developing and implementing the Oncology Education Program. Once the program is in place, selected cancer education curriculum modules will be identified and produced for dissemination to other institutions and educators throughout the United States and Canada.